iwakufandomcom-20200214-history
Sozrosse
Sozrosse '''is the name of a fictional character from Iwaku World and Legacy. Description Sozrosse is a nickname name for a young Asian girl that comes from a parallel world of Iwaku. Her real name is Jin Ya Soo, which roughly means "Elegant One." She either appears as a preteen or a woman in her mid-20s. Sozrosse's actual age has been suggested that she is well over 300 years old since Iwakuians age at slower rates. Powers She has the power to use the Five Gogyô since she was trained to be an Onmyoji, an type of scientist that controls natural magic. The Gogyô is basically the five elements that make up a human being and its surroundings in nature: '''Chi: Represents the hard and physical aspects of the world. This allows Sozrosse to use hard or heavy objects that she wouldn’t normally be able to carry. However, the time is limited to a few mins and this gives her risks when carrying heavy weapons. Sui: Represents the fluid, flowing, formless things in the world. This magic allows for Sozrosse to form barriers. Since the spell is using her own ethereal mana, it is a risky spell to use for long periods of time. Ka: Represents the energetic, forceful, moving things in the world. This allows for Sozrosse to use the body heat from those around her to form flame spells. She cannot use the spell for long periods of time because it can cause harm to people surrounding her. Fû: Represents things that grow, expand, and enjoy freedom of movement. Sozrosse will use this with a combo of the Mind Meld. Mentally and emotionally, it causes an "open-minded" attitude and carefree feeling, making the receiver’s mind weakened. This spell is best used only when, she knows that she can count on an ally to take the opponent out. Kû: Represents those things beyond our everyday experience, particularly those things Ethereal form: Sozzie can turn into a ghost like figure for up to a half hour without draining her mana, depending on how will her foes are to keep up a fight. In this form, she is immune to all forms of physical attacks. Since this is a form of reality bending, only a being that has greater knowledge in the field can generally harm her. Personality Sozzie is a self-absorbed student/scholar that dwells more on studies than having much of a social life, one could easily call her an over-educated elitist. One day she wishes to emulate the knowledge the Dreamkeepers gained over the years. Sozzie is mostly driven by her youthful desires to copy the actions of her heroes. She wants to help change the world for the better. She also has a constant longing for egg rolls. History Sozrosse was the last student of CoffeeCakeSadist, a well know mentor of many of Iwaku's historical figures. She was chosen by her fellow reality benders to be a recorder of history due to her ancestry and high magical potential. At the age of 12, she underwent an operation that made her a "grown-up," which suppressed her will to question events going on around her. CoffeeCakeSadist did his best to counter act this action but was unable to do so. Instead, he focused on training her to be a sage like being, much like himself. She became fairly aloof to her fellow beings unless it involved research. When the Rift Storms destoryed much of the Iwaku landscape, she joined up with Lamord's officers to help unite various new comers together. Sozrosse taught him many alien languages and in a term of respect he gave her an angelic name, that being the one she currently uses. Her role on the Legacy has been a mentor and recorder of history and events. She has made close friends with an android named MAC, whom has a very similar world view as her own. Sozrosse does not take orders from anyone else besides for Lamord, himself. When the crew became a part of the living Legacy, she remained the same since she is a spirit-like being. However, she appeared no longer as a child but a young woman. Around this time, she became more open about her feelings with others.